


Not completley human

by NarwhalLover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Puns, Banter, Hogwarts, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarwhalLover/pseuds/NarwhalLover
Summary: It's sixth year and Remus is struggling to accept what being a werewolf might mean for his future. This, and the fact that he's secretly in love with one of his best friends, is starting to get to him.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Not completley human

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so thankful to my fabulous beta Mozzlan. Kudos to her, kudos to her family, kudos to her cow.

The sun was setting, the last light slipping through just above the woods in the distance, covering the school grounds in an orange light. Remus was sitting in the window nook in the shared dorm room and watched as heavy rain clouds rolled in on the horizon, slowly covering the sky and blocking out the last remnants of sunlight. It started to rain

It was Saturday mid-October and his mates were out playing quidditch and would no doubt be returning soon, soaking wet from the weather. They had asked him to join them, and even though quidditch wasn’t his favorite activity he usually went with them. But he hadn’t felt like it today.

Starting sixth year everyone had come back looking much older, and there was an air of anticipation of soon becoming adults. Since the results came back from the OWLs, and the choices for optional courses had been made, most people had started discussing career plans and hopes for the future. Except for Remus.

Back in July, when Remus had been sitting with the parchment instructing him to make his choices for the coming year, his father had come up to him. Remus OWL results had even been beyond expectations, he could have chosen whatever subjects he wanted. Lyall sat down beside him, wanting to talk. About coming of age, about a future career, and about being a werewolf.

His father hadn’t said anything that Remus didn’t already know. He has been lucky with his years at Hogwarts. He’s been able to study and be recognized for his achievements the same as everyone else. But that would come to an end as soon as he left Hogwarts. Being a werewolf meant that he would have a difficult time finding a job, no matter his abilities or grades. He knew that many werewolves ended up living in poverty, and prejudice would make it hard to stay in one place for long.

He had known all this. But being at Hogwarts, surrounded by people whom he liked and that liked and respected him he had chosen to ignore it. But now it was coming closer, and when his mates enthusiastically discussed future plans Remus felt like it was already upon him.

He had long made it a point to keep his emotions under control, like a personal mission to somehow make up for the uncontrollable beast that resided within him. He had tried to keep his feelings of dread at bay and hadn’t said anything to any of his mates. He didn’t want them to feel bad about it.

But it was starting to get to him. So, earlier today, when they had asked him to join them at the pitch, he turned them down, saying he wanted to catch up on some reading. Really, Remus had just wished for some time alone.

The door opened and three very wet teenage boys entered the room. James and Peter seemed to have just been soaked through by the rain, but Sirius was covered by a weird, oily sheen.

“Moony! How was that drying spell again? I seem to have mixed it up...” James said as he was trying to edge away from Sirius who was dripping with something down upon the floor.

“Mixed up? I am covered with grease!”

“I don’t think it’s grease. Smells more like olive oil” Peter offered from the doorway while trying to control his laughter.

“You've turned me into Snivellus!” Sirius said with a disgusted look on his face. Remus couldn’t help but to laugh at the sight.

“You know what Padfoot, from this perspective you actually do look a bit like him” Remus said and then quickly jumped out of the way as an olive oil drenched shoe came flying at him.

Sirius made an attempt to throw his other shoe as well but reaching down he slipped. Trying to stay put he grabbed James by the arm and managed to pull them both down on the floor, both of them now lying in a puddle.

Remus pulled out his wand and transformed the olive oil back to water. With a little wave hot air then streamed out of the tip off his wand, drying off the three drenched boys.

“Thanks, Moony” Peter said, and James joined in, with his hair now standing straight up and glasses crooked.

“Good man! I just can’t get a hold of that bloody twist”.

“Yeah, thanks Moony” Sirius hoisted himself up from the floor “I almost forgive you”.

“What do you mean?” Remus answered rising his eyebrows, trying to sound sincere “You where the one saying you’d been turned into Snivellus, I was just agreeing with you”

“Oh, how very kind of you. Wanker”.

“How was this turned into something about me? I wasn’t the one covering you with olive oil in the first place”.

“It was an honest mistake," James commented from the mirror where he was trying to smoothen down his hair, "and besides, I told you I wasn't 100% sure if it was for drying or dressing but you insisted. So, it’s your own fault really”.

“Oh, so when you say dressing I am supposed to realize you're talking about salad seasoning and not about getting some clothes on” Sirius walked up to James from behind and ruffled his hair.

“You git!”

“As long as I’m not a slimy git” Sirius smirked at James and then proceeded to sprint out of the way a James tried to avenge his hairdo by throwing his copy of Hogwarts a History book at him.

“Watch it, Jamie. I have to preserve this beautiful face for tonight”

“Ha! People have to be really drunk to have that face be enough to cover up your ugly insides”

“You’re just jealous Prongs. I mean, who could resist this beauty” Sirius winked playfully at Remus. Remus swallowed.

It had been the beginning of fifth year it when dawned on him. Remus had spent the summer with a gnawing sensation of longing that he hadn't been able to place and had felt anxious to board the train. Entering the train compartment and finding James and Peter he'd realized that he was nervous. He'd just sat down and started to ponder on the matter when Sirius entered. They hadn't seen each other all summer and seeing him now Remus felt like a spark of electicity ran through him.

Sirius had smiled and winked at Remus and then sprawled down next to James and started chatting away about how terrible his summer had been. Remus hadn't been able to relax the whole ride.

After a month of denial Remus had to cave and admit the truth. He was infatuated with one of his best friends.

Now more than a year later he had accepted it. It was something that would never come to be, the chances of Sirius liking him back where slim to none. As far as he knew, Sirius only went out with girls. So, Remus had dug a hole, poured his feelings into it and scooped back the dirt. It worked most of the time. But sometimes when Sirius looked at him it flared up like fireworks.

Shaking off a blush he realized what they had been talking about. He had forgot about the party tonight. Suddenly James was waving his hands in front of Remus face.“Earth to Moony, you with us?”

“Yeah, sorry. What was that?”

“I was asking if you knew if Lily was planning on going?”

“Um no, I haven’t talked to her about it. But I guess so? I mean it’s Marlene’s birthday after all.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

“Why are you asking?”

“I have this new shirt I think she would like, I thought I might try it on tonight.”

Sirius let out an amused snort.

“Why do you think that will help? Does it have magical powers that make you less of a wanker?”

“Yes, actually it does,” James turned to Sirius, “You see I bought something that looked completely different from anything you own, so I think that would do it”.

Happily responding to the provocation, Sirius threw himself at James with a shout and tried to wrestle him down onto the floor. Remus was forced to jump out of the way to avoid the chaos as the two tumbled across the room, turning over chairs and pulling loose sheets.

“Why don’t you just give up an marry each other already.” Peter said, tone annoyed as he looked over his broom, one of many victims of James failed attempt to stay on his feet, for damages.

“Nah,” said Sirius “sorry Prongs but you are not my type.”

“You would be lucky to have me Padfoot,” James said from the floor, defeated, “but sadly my heart is already set.”

“I don’t think any of us has missed that James” Remus said as he stepped over James to make it back to where he had been sitting.

James looked up at him.

“You speak well of me to her, don’t you?”

“Yes, I already told you. But it’s not like we constantly talk about you when we study. I can’t drag your name up in every other conversation without sounding like a lunatic.”

“You’re a good friend Remus. A good friend”.

“When are you going to help me, and Peter get a date Moony? What is this with favoring James and his love life?” Sirius said, a bit muffled since he was currently pulling his shirt over his head before going into the shower. Remus did not watch.

“I didn’t think you needed help getting dates” Remus said, tone of voice more bitter than he would have liked.

Sirius gave him a strange look but then grinned.

“I’m really just asking for Pete’s sake, I just included myself not to single him out” .

“Hey!”

Remus nodded.

“Don’t you worry Pete, Remus Lupins dating service hasn’t had that great of results yet, but we are just about to start a new offer of more adventurous options that I think will fit you perfectly. You see, the giant squid has been looking for a mate, and we- “He was cut off by Peters pillow hitting his face.

“You’re wicked, all of you” Peter said. Then he sprinted past Sirius and beat him to the bathroom.

Sirius banged the door.

“Don’t you dare use up all the hot water Pettigrew!”

“Can’t hear you!” Peter shouted from the other side of the door.

“You kind of sounded like my mother just there Sirius” James commented.

“Well, I’m going to take that as a complement.”

Remus tuned his gaze back out through the window. It was dark outside now. His friends had gotten him into a better mood, but he wasn’t in the mood for partying. He knew the others would think it weird if he stayed up in the room though, so he would go. And who knows, maybe Sirius would take a girl up to the dorm. He didn’t think he could handle that. And he liked Marlene. They didn’t talk much but she was funny, and it would be rude not go since they were in the same class.

“You alright?”

He turned to see Sirius looking at him.

“Yeah, I’m just a bit tired.”

“Is something up? You seem to have been tired a lot lately.”

Both Sirius and James were looking at him now. He knew he had been acting a bit strange, but he really didn’t want to talk about it. It was just something he had to get over and accept.

“It’s just this dating service business. The squid is almost as demanding as you James.”

“Ha! Better you drop the squid and focus on helping me with Evans. I only have two years left.”

Yes, Remus thought, only two years left. He felt sick.

The party started as soon as people started filling in from dinner.

Remus had decided to get shitfaced, party and have fun.

He managed one of those things and was now wasted, but it hadn’t helped with his mood. At least the alcohol made his body feel numb, and everything else seemed distant. He was standing by the window with a drink in hand. Sometime after the last third years had gone to bed someone had brought out the fire whiskey. Might have been James and Sirius.

He could see them from where he was standing. They were sitting by the fireplace. James in a heated discussion about quidditch with Peter. Sirius playing a round of exploding snap the drinking game with some fifth-year girls. He let out a barking laugh as a card exploded in his face. The lit fire casting a warm light over him. Then Sirius got something wicked in his eyes and stole the cards of the girl sitting beside him. He kept them out of the girl’s reach as she jumped and tried to get a hold of them. She gave him a joking slap over the arm and grabbed Sirius shirt as if to pull him down to be able to reach the cards. Remus felt a ball of jealousy form in his stomach.

Sirius had problems, not like Remus, but Sirius relationship with his family was enough to make anyone a wreck. Years of maltreatment and being neglected by one’s parents could be a one-way ticket to a problem with connecting to others and low self-esteem. But not Sirius.

Instead of low self-esteem he had almost too much of it, and even though Sirius suffered at times, compared to Remus he was pretty much carefree. Doing whatever, and whoever, whenever he wanted. Sirius came to Hogwarts, found a new life, and would then live happily ever after doing whatever he wanted. Sirius with that black longish hair and mischievous eyes that could make Remus crazy. Remus had thought of trying dating someone else to distract himself, but anyone getting close enough would soon discover his affliction. And that could end badly.

So, while Sirius went on countless of dates Remus kept to himself. Trying to push down the thoughts of being close to Sirius.

He was drawn out of his train of thoughts when Lily walked up to him.

“Why does these party’s always end with a fourth-year vomiting outside the portrait hole?” She looked tired.

Remus smiled.

“Well, some only learn the hard way” he replied, trying to focus on his red head friend, he was apparently a bit more drunk than he had thought.

“I guess you’re right. I just wish some people would have bit more self-control you know?”

“Don’t know if it’s a bad time to tell you that I’m completely wasted.”

She turned to look at him, he swayed.

“You are? You are!” She smiled and then leaned against the wall beside him, took the drink he was holding from his hand and took a sip.

“Anything in particular you’re celebrating?”

Remus let out a laugh.

“I guess you could say my faltering youth.”

When Lily gave him a funny look he continued.

"I'm just a bit uncomfortable, and hiding from James who wanted me to sing karaoke with him"

"Oh sweet Merlin, thank you for saving my ears from that. He serenaded me enough last week to last for a lifetime"

Remus couldn't help but to laugh.

The song that was playing reminded him of something. It was really nice. Lily had started humming to the beat.

She took a hold of his arm and dragged him out onto the floor where people were dancing. He felt embarrassed and just stood for a moment. Everyone around him were dancing happily and Marlene smiled at him when she saw them and came over. She took his hand and made him twirl. He laughed. He didn’t have to be himself right now. He took a sip from the drink in Lily’s hand and started dancing.

None of them where really great at it, but it didn’t matter.

“Hey, mate!” Frank screamed in Remus ear, “great night, innit?”.

“Sure is great Frank” Remus answered with a smile and patted Frank on the back. Frank smiled back at him and joined in on the dancing. Remus started to feel tired. The dancing had made him feel a bit more sober. Pulling him back to reality.

He took a step back and turned around to get out from the dancing crowd but as he turned, he stumbled into something. Just as he was about to lose his balance someone grabbed a hold of his arm, steadying him.

“Woah, steady there” apparently, he had bumped into Sirius, who was now holding onto him as if to prevent Remus from falling over again. Sirius grinned at him. “Having a good time?”

Remus couldn’t help but shiver slightly. Sirius was standing awfully close. Instead of managing to answer him Remus heard himself let out something between a sigh and a whimper.

“A bit drunk, are we?” Sirius got an amused look on his face. “Common, you party animal”. Sirius kept his grip on one of Remus arms and lead him to the sit on a window ledge. The window was open, and the cool autumn air was entering. “You alright?”

“I’m fine”. Remus had recuperated his ability to speak. “I just, got a bit… dizzy”.

“Yeah? “Sirius sat down beside him. “With moves like that I’m not surprised”. Remus felt embarrassed.

“yes, eh… sorry about that.”

“Sorry about what?” Sirius turned to look at him “Moony, I’m impressed.”

“Impressed?” Remus said. He was slurring a bit; his tongue felt numb.

“Yes! I am serious.”

Remus let out a laugh “I know you’re Sirius.”

Sirius pointedly ignored the apparent terrible joke.

“Yeah, you looked nice. And it’s nice seeing you let go a bit”.

Remus winced.

“What do you mean, let go a bit?”

Sirius, not noting the change of tone on Remus voice, continued

“Yeah. I mean at parties you usually… keep in the corner. Or, not in the corner, I just mean that you- “

Remus cut him off.

“Well Black, we don’t all have the liberty of just fucking around as we’d like, do we?”

“I didn’t mean-”

“It’s the truth, isn’t it? Boring Moony who can’t loosen up. Well you know what? I really can’t. Because do you know what would happen if I did?"

“Hey! I-”

“Fabulous Sirius Black, able to get out of anything. You think it’s so easy, don’t you?”

Sirius stood up

“Merlin I’m sorry, okay? What’s up with you?”

“Don’t worry about it, it’s nothing” and with that Remus stalked off. First, he was going out of the portrait hole but then he changed his mind. He grabbed a bottle of fire whiskey someone had left on a table and went up to the dorm room. On his way he nearly knocked into some fifth years who stared at him.

“Watch it!”

Remus ignored them and went up. Well there he went to his bed, and then passed out.

Waking up, the only thing he could think of was how nauseous he was. He got up and just barely made it into the bathroom before what remained of yesterday’s food and alcohol intake came up again. After he was done, he sat down on the cold marble floor. His head felt like exploding.

The memories of yesterday came flooding back to him and he winced. He got himself up and looked at himself in the mirror. A pale face was staring back at him. Studying his own reflection, he wondered what had made him lash out the way he did yesterday. He had been angry at Sirius before, Merlin knows, but why did he have had to lash out like that? He wondered what Sirius thought of him now. Hearing one of the other boys turning restlessly he quickly got back to bed, worried that someone might woke up.

He woke again several hours later.

James was sitting on his bed trying to get his quidditch shoes on.

“Good morning mate!” He said when he noticed that Remus had woken up. “Had a bit much yesterday, eh?”

Judging from James relaxed smile Remus thought that maybe Sirius hadn’t told him about yesterday, or maybe James just didn’t think it mattered. Either way, Remus felt relived.

“Yeah” He hoisted himself up. “I guess I overestimated my alcohol tolerance.”

James grinned

“Happens to the best of us mate. I didn’t see you when you went up but according to Sirius you were well over the top. Judging by your face, I say he was right.”

“Where is everyone?”

“The others are down for lunch. I’m off to quidditch practice. Match against Hufflepuff next weekend. We are trying out a new tactic, they’ll be going down.” James made thumps up. “You could probably make it to lunch if you hurry”.

“Yeah, I think I’ll save myself for dinner.”

“Figures. Don’t think anyone didn’t hear you this morning throwing your guts up.” James winked at him and went for the door. “And hey! I saw you dancing with Evans yesterday, watch it Moony” He pointed two fingers at his eyes and then at Remus.

Remus friendship with Lily was a common joke, James knowing perfectly well that Remus and Lily where only friends, but he still had to make some kind of statement. It was a joke, but also a way of James showing his very apparent jealousy of Remus on knowing have to communicate with the supposed love of his life.

“Watch all you want; I’ll have to make sure she’s okay with you following us into bed though. I’m not sure she’s into that.”

“You’re vicious, you know”.

“I know, she likes that.” He winced as an old copy of the Daily Prophet hit him in the face.

“Well, I’m off. Enjoy your hangover you wanker.” And with that James left.

Remus got up and went into the shower. The warm water made some of his headache disappear. His head was throbbing, but he would survive. He also felt a bit better now after talking to James. Maybe he could smooth it all over.

He felt his heart skip a beat as he thought of Sirius. He curled his face into his hands. Why did he have to yell at him? Sirius wasn’t stupid, he would know something was up. And he would try to pry it out of Remus. It was terribly annoying. Making it impossible to just sulk it silence until it passed because Sirius would constantly be trying to make you talk about it. Saying things that would make Remus fall deeper into the pit that was being in love with him.

Remus realized that a part of him was scared that Sirius wouldn’t try to pry it out of him. A part of him wished Sirius would make him talk about it, and that Sirius would then tell him that everything would be alright. That Remus was stupid for thinking that he was alone in this, and then Sirius would look at him with those beautiful eyes and- Remus started to cry.

He was crying because he was so tired of it all, and because Sirius would say those things, but it didn’t mean anything. He knew that once school was over, he would have his friends, but only a while. They would get their own lives while he would be stuck as an outsider. Sirius would pat him on the back, maybe hug him, but it would never be enough. Remus wanted much more than that. He wanted it so much his heart was acing.

He adjusted the temperature of the water to become colder. He had to get a grip. Merlin, when did he become such a bloody mess? He ended his shower.

Standing in front of the mirror again he wiped of the glass so he could see himself. He decided to straighten up. Many people had shitty lives, his wasn’t the only one. And it’s not like he was the only werewolf in the world. And maybe the times would change. Maybe one day things would be different.

He took his time brushing his teeth, and when he was done, he felt a bit more like himself. He hadn’t heard anyone coming in while he was in the shower, so he got out hoping to get dressed before anyone came in. He wanted to take a walk and cool off. But the dorm wasn’t empty.

Sirius was sitting on his bed when Remus got out, apparently waiting for him

Remus froze. His eyes where probably still red from crying. He had a towel wrapped around him, but he suddenly felt terribly naked.

For a moment the two boys just stared at each other. Then Remus walked over to his bed and started pulling on some clothes. When he had gotten his pants and shirt on, he felt that he should say something.

“I’m really sorry about yesterday, and I… eh… I don’t really know what got into me I- “

“Have you been crying?”

Remus went silent for a moment. He inwardly cursed himself for not trying to tidy himself up more before leaving the bathroom.

“Yes.”

There wasn’t any point in lying about the obvious.

“Why?”

Sirius was staring at him. He sat down.

“I’m... I’m going through some stuff right now. But I didn’t mean to take it out on you, I’m sorry about that.”

Sirius walked over and leaned against the bedpost of the bed in front of Remus.

“I figured. I just… have I done something?”

“Why would you think that?”

“What you said yesterday. I guess… it just felt like you were angry with me or something.”

“No, like I told you; it’s just me being a wanker and you happened to stand in the way. I really don’t know what happened, I guess I was drunk and in a foul mood.”

It got quiet for a while. Remus started flickering with the hem of his t-shirt.

“Is it because of the career choices?”

Remus looked up at him, surprised. Sirius arched his eyebrows.

“What, you think I wouldn’t notice?”

Remus didn’t manage to say anything. Sirius was etching his way into Remus dark place and it was terrifying. Sirius continued,

“I know, and I know why, and it just sucks. It sucks that you, our bright, kind and slightly wicked Moony is going to have to deal with people thinking you deserve to have a shitty life just because of prejudice.”

Remus just stared.

Sirius moved over to sit beside him on the bed.

“I just… want you to know that I, I mean we all, really care for you.”

“I know, I know you do. It’s just...” Remus paused to look out the window “It’s like my dad told me this summer. I've been really lucky to get friends like you guys, and a headmaster who have been making sure I get to go to school like everyone else. But soon we aren’t kids anymore.”

“But we’ll be there for you!”

“I’m not sure I’ll be able to even support myself; how could I ask you to help me with that? I would be a burden, to all of you, and I couldn’t live with that. You and the others will get real careers, get married, have kids. You’ll have your own families too look out for.”

“You sound like you’re expecting to be alone”.

Remus got quiet. He took a deep breath. He couldn’t look at the other boy as he continued.

“Well, who would be able to love me Sirius? Even if someone did, how could I ask of someone to deal with all that comes with me being with a werewolf?”

It became quiet. After a while he started to feel awkward and was just about to say something to tone it all down when Sirius spoke.

“Maybe you know someone who thinks it’s worth it.”

Sirius sounded strange, so Remus turned to look at him.

The black-haired boy was looking at him, his grey eyes glistening. Remus breath get caught in his throat as he noticed Sirius studying his features, stopping at his lips. Slowly, Sirius leaned in and Remus felt the warmth of Sirius lips against his own.

Remus froze, and Sirius pulled away.

“Fuck” Sirius looked panicked “I’m really sorry, I just, I’m…”

Remus just stared at him. Had Sirius really just kissed him?

Sirius stood up.

“I’m just going to go, I just hope this doesn’t- “

At that Remus stood and grabbed a hold of Sirius robe as to not make him leave.

Sirius went quiet and looked at him. Remus felt dizzy. He fiddled with the other boy’s robe, feeling the texture of the fabric between his fingers.

Not really believing what was actually happening he stepped closer and slowly pulled Sirius toward himself, placing his lips back on Sirius who relaxed into him. Sirius deepened the kiss and all of the feelings that Remus had tried to bury was now burning in him like wildfire. But then Sirius pulled away again to look at him, hesitant.

“You’re okay then, with this?”

“Yeah, I mean, obviously.” Remus let out a small laugh, but Sirius continued.

“I just want to make sure you’re doing this because you want to. That it isn’t just because you don’t want to hurt my feelings.”

Remus furrowed his brows.

“You really think I would do that?”

“Just that we were just talking about how you think we’ll leave you. Maybe you felt forced to go along with it to make me stay or something… If that’s the case, please tell me. Because it would be totally fine if you didn’t want this. It would hurt, but I would survive you know.”

“I wouldn’t do that.”

Sirius kept his gaze on Remus, almost challenging him.

“I… I really like you.”

Remus blushed, the whole situation overwhelming, but he returned Sirius gaze.

“I do want this. It’s not just for the sake of your feelings. Even though I admit this is all a bit hard to believe”

“Maybe I have an inkling towards canines.”

“Wow, that sounds terrible.”

Sirius laughed, then went back to being serious.

“It’s like I said before, I think you’re… the perfect person Moony.” He was blushing now. “I’ve tried dating you know, but there has always been something missing.” He swallowed. "Whenever I see you upset about something it just feels like I’m going to go crazy. I can’t sleep… I can’t think of anything else."

Sirius looked away, embarrassed.

“I get it if you don’t feel as strongly for me, I don’t expect you to, I mean- “

“Why haven’t you said anything?”

“I never thought you would like me back”

Remus stared at him, seeing a light pink colour on his cheeks. As his words started to sink in Remus reached up to caress Sirius lower lip with his thumb. Sirius turned to look at him.

“I haven't been able to stop thinking about you either”

Sirius placed his lips back on Remus and Remus pulled the other boy as close as he could.

He felt like his body was burning. Sirius body was warm and firm against his and the feeling of the other boys’ lips and hands was intoxicating. For a while it felt like time had stopped right there in that moment. Sirius was everywhere and Remus felt like he was drunk.

They continued for a while before letting go of each other. Remus stomach rumbled.

“Sorry about that, I haven’t really eaten today.”

“What would you say about a… date, in the kitchens?”

“How romantic” Remus said with a hint of irony. The situation feeling slightly strange, but incredible all the same.

“Of course, who do you think I am if not the fabulous Sirius Black?”

They went to the kitchens. And while they ate, they talked. About the future and about their fears. It was like it had always been, but not quite. Remus thought that perhaps, he wouldn’t be alone.


End file.
